eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Manke Rayder
Manke Rayder (engl.: Mance Rayder) war früher einmal ein Bruder der Nachtwache, bevor er seinen Schwur brach und in den Norden floh. Seitdem gewann er nördlich der Mauer enorm an Einfluss beim Freien Volk und wird daher auch König-jenseits-der-Mauer genannt. thumb|300px|Manke spielt auf der Laute und Val hört zu. ©Amok Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Manke Rayder Manke Rayder ist ein schlanker Mann von mittlerer Größe, aber mit langen Beinen. Sein Gesicht ist scharfgeschnitten und seine braunen Augen wirken klug. Sein einst braunes Haar ist fast gänzlich ergraut. Er trägt keinerlei Schmuck, dafür einen zerschlissenen schwarzen Mantel, der mit roten Seidenstücken geflickt ist. Er hat eine Vorliebe für Musik, spielt auch sehr gut z.B. auf der Laute und singt auch gerne. Qhorin behauptet, er liebe Frauen und habe ein Problem mit Disziplin. Außerdem habe er nie aufgehört, ein Wildling zu sein. Er spricht die Alte Sprache und kann sogar Lieder darin singen. Manke Rayder gibt sich auf der Hochzeit Ramsay Boltons mit Jeyne Pool alias Arya Stark als "Abel" der Barde aus. Abel ist ein Anagramm von Bael dem Barden. Biographie Manke wurde als Wildling geboren, dann aber von der Nachtwache gefunden und aufgezogen, nachdem sie ein paar Banditen hingerichtet hatten. Er lebte im Schattenturm, von wo aus er desertierte. Qhorin hält ihn für einen der besten und gleichzeitig schlimmsten Grenzer seiner Zeit. Osha berichtet, er sei wie einige andere schwarze Krähen vom Schattenturm heruntergeflogen und habe noch nie einen Winter jenseits der Mauer erlebt. Das würde bedeuten, dass seine Desertion nicht länger als neun Jahre her sein kann. Es gibt mehrere Geschichten darüber, warum Manke desertierte. So sagen einige wegen der Krone, andere sagen wegen einer Frau, und manche haben es auf das Wildlingsblut geschoben, welches in seinen Adern fließen würde. Manke erzählt Jon Schnee die wahre Geschichte: Einst wurde er auf einer Elchjagd von einer hungrigen Schattenkatze schwer verwundet. Seine Brüder glaubten nicht, ihn rechtzeitig zu Maester Mullin an den Schattenturm zurückbringen zu können. Er sollte stattdessen zu einer alten Wildlingsfrau in einem Dorf in der Nähe gebracht werden, die allerdings kurz zuvor gestorben war. Ihre Tochter pflegte Manke an ihrer statt und flickte seinen aufgerissenen Mantel mit rotem Seidenstoff aus Asshai, obwohl der Stoff ihr sehr viel wert war. Zurück am Schattenturm wurde ihm der Mantel mit den Flicken abgenommen, und Ser Denys Mallister ließ ihm einen neuen schwarzen Mantel geben, weil das eben Tradition sei. Am nächsten Tag sei Manke aufgebrochen zu einem Ort, an dem ein Mann selbst aussuchen könne, welchen Mantel er trage. Manke Rayder musste Styr, den Magnar von Thenn, dreimal besiegen, ehe er ihn als König-jenseits-der-Mauer akzeptierte. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Manke Rayder wird zunächst mehrfach erwähnt als der neue "König-jenseits-der-Mauer", der Lord Eddard Stark als Wächter des Nordens Sorgen macht. Manke nimmt am Fest in Winterfell teil, verkleidet als Sänger, um sich König Robert Baratheon anzusehen. Auf dem Weg zurück zur Mauer lernt er Dalla kennen und nimmt sie mit. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Osha erzählt Bran von den Lebewesen hinter der Mauer und von der dunklen Bedrohung durch die Weißen Wanderer, die sich erhebt. Sie erzählt weiterhin, dass sich Manke Rayder gegen sie stellen will, als seien sie einfache Grenzer der Nachtwache, was sie für sehr naiv hält. Qhorin Halbhand nimmt im Schlund einen Mann des Freien Volkes gefangen, der erzählt, dass Manke Rayder an einem unbekannten Ort jenseits der Mauer das frei Volk versammelt. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Bei Craster erfährt Jeor Mormont, dass Manke Rayder alle Wildlinge per Boten zu sich ruft, damit jeder das Knie vor ihm beugt. Craster habe dem Boten die Zunge herausgeschnitten und ihn dann zurückgeschickt. Später verrät er noch, dass Manke sein Volk bei den Frostfängen versammelt. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Manke schickt Alfyn Krähentöter und einige Männer an die Mauer, um sie auszukundschaften, wobei sie sie auf Qhorin treffen, der mit 100 Männern auf dem Weg zur Faust der Ersten Menschen ist. Alfyn und die meisten anderen werden getötet, einige Wildlinge verhört, und einige wenige können entkommen. Nachdem Qhorin, Jon Schnee und drei weitere Brüder der Nachtwache das riesige Heer der Wildlinge in den Frostfängen ausgekundschaftet haben, schickt Manke Rasselhemd hinter ihnen her, um sie zu verfolgen. Er selbst marschiert den Milchwasser entlang auf die Mauer zu. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Jon Schnee wird von Rasselhemd in Mankes Lager am Milchwasser gebracht. Manke verhört Jon und erzählt ihm, er habe ihn bereits zweimal gesehen: Einmal als Jon noch ein Kind war, und vor zwei Jahren auf dem Fest für König Robert auf Winterfell. Nachdem Manke Jon erklärt hat, er habe die Nachtwache verlassen, weil er sich nicht durch Traditionen einengen lassen wollte, behauptet Jon, er sei desertiert, weil er als Bastard stets weniger wert sei als seine Halbgeschwister. Das überzeugt Manke, und er nimmt Jon im Freien Volk auf. Als die Wildlinge die Überreste der Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen entdecken, stellt Manke Jon zur Rede und kann erst besänftigt werden, als Ygritte behauptet, sie würde seit einiger Zeit schon mit Jon schlafen. Manke schickt die beiden mit Jarl und Styr über die Mauer, um die Schwarze Festung aus dem Rückhalt anzugreifen. Ygritte erzählt Jon an der Mauer, dass Manke im Norden nach Joramuns Horn des Winters gesucht habe, allerdings erfolglos. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Nachdem Manke Rayder von der Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen und den hohen Verlusten der Nachtwache durch die Anderen gehört hatte, setzte er seinen Marsch von den Frostfängen zur Mauer fort. Währenddessen ließ er eine kleine Gruppe von Männern unter dem Kommando von Styr über die Mauer klettern und sie in einem weiten Bogen von Süden her die Schwarze Festung angreifen. Zeitgleich ließ er die Mauer an mehreren Stellen angreifen, um die Verteidigung, die sich auf die drei besetzten Burgen konzentrierte, auseinanderzuziehen. Mankes Scheinangriffe lockte den Lord Verwalter Bowen Marsh tatsächlich aus der Schwarzen Festung. So blieben nur alte Männer, unerfahrene Jungen und Verletzte zurück. Bowen Marsh ernannte den gebrechlichen und verwirrten Ser Wynton Feist zum Kastellan, jedoch übernahm de facto der Waffenschmied Donal Noye die Führung über die Festung. Wenig später erreicht Manke mit der Hauptstreitmacht den Rand des Verfluchten Waldes und die Mauer. Er versammelte seine Männer hinter der Baumlinie. Nach einem nächtlichen Probeangriff wurde der erste große Angriff am Morgen von Riesen angeführt. Dem König der Riesen, Mag der Mächtige, gelang es, das Tor, welches in den Tunnel unter Mauer führt, aufzubrechen. Donel Noye verteidigte die inneren Tore zusammen mit vier weiteren Männern mit Speeren und Pfeilen. Im Tunnel gelang es ihnen, Mag aufzuhalten und zu töten, jedoch wurden auch alle Verteidiger erschlagen, als letztes Noye, dessen Leiche man von Mag zerquetscht fand, mit seinem Schwert im Hals des Riesens. Nach Donal Noyes Tod übernahm Jon Schnee auf Drängen von Maester Aemon das Kommando. In den folgenden Tagen gelang es Jon, alle Angriffe zurückzuschlagen. Während der Belagerung der Mauer beobachtet Jon das Lager durch ein Linsenglas aus Myr. Nach der Ankunft von Janos Slynt und einigen Männern aus Ostwacht an der See will Manke verhandeln, und Lord Janos schickt Jon Schnee zu ihm, weil er ihn so loswerden will. Manke redet mit Jon allein in seinem Zelt und fordert ihn auf, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Wildlinge auf die andere Seite der Mauer gelassen werden, wo sie Schutz vor den Anderen finden können. Andernfalls werde er das Horn des Winters benutzen, um die Mauer zu zerstören. Während sie miteinander reden, greift Stannis Baratheon in der Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung von Norden und Osten her aus dem Nichts an und überrollt Mankes unorganisiertes Lager, während Dalla Mankes Kind gebiert. Jon bewacht Mankes Neugeborenen und die beiden Frauen in Mankes Zelt vor Plünderern, bis sie schließlich von Grenzern gefunden werden. Manke wird Gefangener König Stannis', während Val sich um das Neugeborene kümmert , da Dalla während der Geburt gestorben ist. Manke weigert sich mit Stannis zusammen zu arbeiten, so steht ihm der Tod bevor. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Obwohl sich Val und auch Jon Schnee mehrfach bei Stannis Baratheon für das Leben Mankes einsetzen, bleibt dieser bei seiner Entscheidung, Manke hinrichten zu lassen, weil er seinen Eid der Nachtwache gegenüber gebrochen hat. Er lässt ihn schließlich im Leinengewand zu einem Käfig auf einem Scheiterhaufen vor die Mauer und die Pferche der gefangenen Wildlinge bringen. Beim Anblick des Scheiterhaufens verliert Manke vollends der Mut, und Ser Godry Farring muss ihn das letzte Stück zum Käfig schleifen. Im Käfig verleumdet Manke dann sein Volk, seinen Titel und beschimpft Stannis und Melisandre, bevor er anfängt hysterisch zu lachen. Als ihn die Flammen erreichen, gibt Jon Schnee vier seiner Grenzer ein abgesprochenes Kommando und sie erschießen Manke mit Pfeilen, sodass seine Qualen ein Ende haben. Anschließend stellt Stannis die Gefangenen vor die Wahl, vor ihm das Knie zu beugen oder ebenfalls zu sterben. Der Großteil der Wildlinge folgt Stannis' Aufforderung und wird durch den Tunnel der Schwarzen Festung in die Schenkung geführt, wo sie Land erhalten sollen. Später offenbart Melisandre Jon Schnee, dass er Manke Rayder mit einem Blendzauber belegt hat, der ihn wie Rasselhemd aussehen lässt, der wiederum in Wirklichkeit an Mankes Stelle verbrannt wurde. Manke nimmt in Rasselhemds Gestalt am Kriegsrat Stannis Baratheons in der Schwarzen Festung teil. Dort bietet Stannis Jon an, ihm Rasselhemd zu überlassen, und Melisandre ergänzt, dass er den Wildling mit einem Armreif und einem Zauber an sie gebunden habe, sodass er gehorchen werde. Einige Zeit später sieht Manke in Rasselhemds Gestalt dabei zu, wie Jon mit drei Rekruten trainiert, und er fordert Jon zu einem Übungskampf heraus. Entgegen Jons Erwartungen ist er sehr schnell und sehr stark, und nach einer Weile besiegt er Jon sogar, der ihm anschließend zu diesem Sieg gratuliert. Als Melisandre Jon ihren Blendzauber offenbart, erklärt sie auch, dass sie eine Vision gehabt habe von einem Mädchen in Grau auf einem sterbenden Pferd, das von einer Hochzeit flieht. Sie deutet, dass das nur Arya Stark sein könne und erklärt Jon, dass es am miesten Sinn machen würde, Manke loszuschicken, damit er ihr entgegenreitet und sie rettet. Jon lässt sich darauf ein, aber Manke verlangt, dass sechs Speerfrauen ihn begleiten mögen, die Eddison Tollett dann aus Mulwarft in die Schwarze Festung schmuggeln muss. Zur Hochzeit von Ramsay Schnee mit Jeyne Pool alias Arya Stark hat Lord Wyman Manderly Musiker aus Weißwasserhafen mitgebracht, aber keinen Sänger. So passt es den Boltons gut, dass Manke just zu dieser Zeit mit seinen sechs Frauen vor den Toren Winterfells erscheint. Er behauptet, es seien zwei Schwestern, zwei Töchter, sein Weib und seine alte Mutter, doch in Wirklichkeit sind es die sechs Speerfrauen Esche, Stechpalme, Eichhörnchen, Weide Hexenauge, Frenya und Myrte. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Manke bleibt als Abel der Barde noch eine Zeit lang auf Winterfell, und sorgt unter anderem beim Frühstück für Musik. An einem Morgen trägt er einen auf den Norden umgedichtete Version von "Dornisches Weib" vor, was kühn ist, aber die Boltons finden es lustig. Seine Waschweiber umgarnen derweil die Adeligen in der Burg, so bspw. den Kleinen Walder oder auch Theon Graufreud. Nach Beginn der Mordserie auf Winterfell befiehlt Lord Roose Bolton] dem Barden beim nächsten Essen in der Großen Halle, ein paar Lieder zu spielen. Als Stannis Baratheon schließlich vor den Mauern Winterfells erscheint, lässt Abel Theon Graufreud von drei seiner Frauen zu sich bringen. Während Melisandre in ihren Feuern nichts über Manke erkennen kann, kann Manke Theon überreden, ihm bei der Befreiung Jeyne Pools alias Arya Stark zu helfen. Als sich Stannis Baratheons Kriegshörner langsam der Burg nähern, bricht ein blutiger Streit zwischen den Freys und den Manderlys aus, woraufhin Lord Roose Bolton einen Angriff befiehlt. Manke entscheidet, die Befreiung sofort starten zu wollen, und während er in der Großen Halle zurückbleibt, um auf Lord Roose' Anweisung ein Lied zu spielen, schickt er seine sechs Speerfrauen mit Theon los. Sie bringen heißes Wasser für ein Bad in Jeynes Gemach, dann zieht Jeyne Eichhörnchens Kleider über und so gelangen sie tatsächlich an zwei Wachposten vorbei nach draußen auf den Hof. Dort trennt sich die Gruppe: Weide, Myrte und Esche wollen Manke suchen, während Stechpalme und Frenya mit Theon und Jeyne durch das Zinnentor auf die äußere Burgmauer gelangen, wo sie allerdings entdeckt werden. Die beiden Speerfrauen sterben, und Theon springt mit Jeyne von der Mauer 20 Meter hinab in eine Schneewehe. Wenig später erreicht Jon Schnee eine bedrohliche Nachricht von Ramsay Bolton, in der dieser behauptet, er habe Stannis Baratheon und dessen Verbündete in einer siebentägigen Schlacht besiegt und Manke Rayder gefangen genommen. Er habe Manke einen Mantel aus den Häuten seiner sechs Frauen genäht und ihn in einen Käfig gesteckt, damit der ganze Norden sehen könne, dass Jon Schnee ein Lügner ist, da er behauptet habe, Manke auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt zu haben. Er fordert die Herausgabe seiner Braut, von Königin Selyse Florent, Sharin Baratheon, Melisandre, Val und Ungeheuer sowie von Theon Graufreud, und droht damit, die Nachtwache und Jon anzugreifen, sollte dieser sich nicht fügen. Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Rayder, Manke Rayder, Manke Rayder, Manke Rayder, Manke